Nursing documentation, in its present form, is a major factor in nurses' dissatisfaction because it is time consuming and takes nurses away from the bedside. Therefore, the aim of this feasibility study is to design a system configuration and output formatter using a voice recognition system to enable nurses to quickly record patient data at the time nursing care is given. Its potential for commercial application is high because it will: 1) save nurses' time, 2) increase the accuracy and completeness of nursing documentation, 3) be used in any hospital record keeping system, and, 4) provide new opportunities for utilization nursing documentation. In addition, once developed, the system can be applied to other user groups. Nurses and engineers, coordinated by a core team, will collaborate to develop and test the technical design, clinical application, and hospital implementation through technical, clinical, and administrative task forces and design teams. The feasibility study will provide design data necessary for producing a prototype for use in Coronary Care Units in acute care hospitals.